


帕梦：一样的祝福

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	帕梦：一样的祝福

“永梦！永梦！”  
小儿科医生宝生永梦在经过了加班后，还没睡饱的眼睛眯成一条缝。他刚把牙刷捅进嘴里，却听到自己的Bugster呼唤的声音从门外直接钻到了门里。  
简简单单一个数据移动，帕拉德的身影便伴着光出现在了窄小的厕所里。永梦真觉得自己不必在除了他们俩以外没有外人的情况下继续锁门，可那都是过去的习惯。  
“嗯？”小儿科医生顶着睡完觉好比一只小鸟巢的头发，用与对方截然相反的困倦声音回闻了声。他叼着牙刷的腮帮子下，嘴边还有一圈泡沫。面对关系密切一起成长并如今同居生活的帕拉德，这点日常形象也没必要掩饰。  
帕拉德靠在洗手台一侧的柜架旁，微微底下脖子把脸凑到自己的宿主面前，并且偏过头把右侧脸颊朝前。  
“永梦，碰碰这里。这里！”  
“嗯？”永梦不明所以。不过舌头此时感到了一阵辣，他不得不赶紧取出牙刷，低头把一嘴巴牙膏沫吐干净。接着他咬着仍然残留满口腔的牙膏，含糊的发出疑问，“什么‘这里’？”  
“这里——”帕拉德点了下下巴，把脸蛋往前抬了抬，不断给出提示。  
“这里？”永梦这回是真的不知道帕拉德想干什么，好在这问题周旋在脑子中，算是让他终于忘却睡意变得清醒起来。  
他让对方等一下，漱口后涮了牙刷，草草完成了牙齿的清洗工作。介于帕拉德要干什么，这名努力聪明的医生兼游戏玩家却满头雾水。  
抬手揉了揉还没来得及梳理的头发，最后永梦小心翼翼的把手指伸向对方的右脸颊。  
“这样？”他轻轻的戳上去，给Bugster的脸蛋上按下个小坑，顶在那里没动。  
“才不是呢！”帕拉德开始似乎也有吃惊到，但很快就眨眨眼其身避开了永梦的指头，对着睁大眼的宿主好笑起来。“永梦没睡醒吗？”他歪头冲头发乱糟糟的人类青年审视一番，随后重新把脸凑近，“是让你亲一下这里！”  
“…哎？”永梦顿时脸红，下意识用手遮了下嘴。结果他反而发现嘴角还有牙膏残留，尴尬迫使他赶紧用手背抹了下嘴巴，少有不规矩的蹭在睡衣的衣角旁。  
然而他不知道的事，刚才草草抹嘴的动作，却没给嘴角抹干净。白色的泡沫像是蹭花的口红，从嘴角朝脸颊的方向延伸，浅短的给他拖出一个上扬的淡淡弧度。  
于是浑然不知的永梦便带着那个“白色的笑容”，凑上去亲了口帕拉德的脸。  
他们是共生的一体，也是成长的同居人，此时也是恋人。即使小儿科医生多少仍面对Bugster直白的要求感到害羞，但在理所当然的关系下从没想过要拒绝。  
帕拉德这下满足了，甚至在永梦嘴巴离开后，他还自顾自享受的摆了摆脑袋。但他却还没结束，所以立刻抬手压住永梦的双肩，把后退回洗手池前的人拦下。  
“下面该我了，”不等永梦做准备，帕拉德便上去亲了亲永梦的右脸。与此同时，像是希望让比自己矮的永梦能更加贴入唇瓣上的亲吻。帕拉德边落下印记，边用另只手托起永梦的下巴。  
其实他早就注意到那条小小牙膏的痕迹，却着实觉得永梦那样既可爱，又莫名吸引他。于是帕拉德顺手拿拇指将其擦掉，拨过永梦回应亲吻是吮动的唇角。  
清理后的嘴巴红而湿润，刚才漱口沾到的水还滋润在永梦粉红色的唇肤上。帕拉德早有计划，便顺着脸颊上亲吻的结束，下一秒便往下飘去，吮吸住小个子恋人的嘴巴。  
香蕉味的牙膏，就和小孩子喜欢用的牙膏一个款式，甜甜的。  
帕拉德不拖延时间，却相当有力的赐予唇舌间的刺激，把所有的心思都塞了进去。  
“生日快乐，永梦。”呼吸里袒露出今日的秘密。  
永梦望着帕拉德闪烁的双眼，这才意识到自己忘记了什么。今天是他的生日，而他自己都忘了。他也不知道谁还记得，毕竟最近太忙，以至于他直到今日几号，却只记得今日安排了某个孩子的小手术。  
可是帕拉德是知道的，因为从过去帕拉德就知道着永梦的生日。不论永梦小时候一个人吃着蛋糕，还是后来和同学们一起过，帕拉德都在。  
“今日是我们两个的生日！”帕拉德说着，上去一把抱住比自己矮的永梦，把薄薄睡一下的身躯拥入怀中，用脸颊揉蹭着那头乱却软的黑发。  
“我们？”永梦回应着用胳膊圈住恋人，不确定的眨了眨眼。“要说感染的日子的话——”  
“不，我要和永梦一天生日！”这个曾经也精明厉害的Bugster，现在却撒娇的和大型犬没有两样，“你是我，我是你，我们是一起的。”  
真是的，永梦说不过，也不想泼冷水。胸口中流淌着温暖和兴奋，他的心情，还有帕拉德的心情，统统都在体内交汇。永梦怎么可以无视那份感情呢？  
“我知道啦，”拍拍对方后背，永梦答应可对方小孩子的要求。可这不是敷衍，他是认真的，“今天是我们的生日，那…我也该补全刚才的事情了。”  
虽然没好意思明确说出，可他相信帕拉德都懂。永梦不让害羞打破自己行动，于是半拥半抱着帕拉德的手臂把对方牵至身前。找准位置后，他主动吻住Bugster的嘴。  
因为是他们的生日，所以他们都要相互赐予一个祝福的亲吻。  
“祝我们生日快乐，M。”  
他们是永恒一起的。


End file.
